


A Summer in the North

by zaldrizesse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Stimulation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Slow Build, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaldrizesse/pseuds/zaldrizesse
Summary: This work takes place in a very moderate AU where the summer in Westeros is much longer and Jon Arryn hasn't died yet so the world has yet to become super fucked up. We never really got to see the extent of the relationship Jon and Robb had and while they obviously weren't canon in the book series or show, it's fun to imagine how things could have been! I didn't tag this with underage because I'm not going by the given age they were before King Robert first came to Winterfell. In the timeline of this work they have both reached physical and sexual maturity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I have actually dedicated time into finishing. I've been writing fanfiction for quite some time but never really had interest in posting it, but after really working on this that mindset changed for me. As it is my first contribution to this site I heavily encourage anybody who may read to give me their feedback! I'm open to suggestions and looking for any input as to how I can make this better. Enjoy!

Jon woke up around the same time he does every morning, at 6 o'clock. Seeing as Jon is typically the first of the Stark pack to awaken, he has the responsibility of waking the rest of his siblings from their slumber. Jon slipped on his clothes and tidied his bed, just as the Septons had taught him, quickly leaving his room and making his rounds. Jon began with Rickon, and finished with Arya and Bran. Typically Sansa and Robb would get up on their own time, but on the occasion that either one wasn’t up, Jon would wake them as well. Today, it was Robb who had failed to make his appearance at breakfast. Jon made his way to the bedchamber of the young wolf and knocked first, as to ensure he wouldn’t walk in on his half brother changing. After waiting a moment in silence, Jon opened the door to Robb’s bedchambers. As Jon slowly opened the door, he heard uneven groans and traced them instantly to Robb tossing and turning in bed. Robb’s smallclothes lay discarded on the floor. Jon slowly made his way through the cluttered bedchamber to Robb. As he made his way closer to Robb, he noticed sweat beaded along his chest and face. As Jon reached out to wake him, Robb shot up in his bed, gasping for air.

 

“Good morning.” Jon said awkwardly. He had witnessed all sorts of embarrassing things in the many days of waking up his siblings, but nothing like this. “You’ve almost missed breakfast.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Robb said as he wiped the tiredness from his face.

 

“Do you really?”

 

“Jon it’s too early for this. I will come to breakfast after I put on clothes.”

 

Robb’s words reminded Jon of how exposed Robb was in the moment. The furs of the bed bunched up just underneath Robb’s stomach. It was nothing new for Jon, as not only did he have a grown body of his own, but he’d also seen Robb completely naked before. Although, that was a different time and they had both been at the age where every young boy looks the same. To Jon, the mere idea of thinking about Robb nude now felt invasive, and he soon began to want to distance himself from his half brother as quickly as he could.

 

“I’ll be at breakfast.” Jon said as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

Jon typically sat with Robb and Theon at breakfast, but today he decided to quickly eat his breakfast alone and head to training early. The brief encounter he had with Robb earlier put him in a peculiar mood and right now he didn’t want to interact with anybody else, especially Robb.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he left breakfast, Jon realized leaving early was a mistake. He could easily handle the company of his father and Catelyn at breakfast as they would hardly acknowledge Jon’s presence, but he could not escape the constant interaction he would have with his brothers at training. This mood Jon had been in was suddenly turning into one of frustration, and learning that he would be sparring his brother today did not help. To prepare for the sparring match, Robb and Jon had to return to their bedchambers and retrieve their gear. The master of arms that trained Robb and Jon seldom told them of what they would be doing prior to when they were doing it, this meant they often wasted time gathering what materials they needed for the day's’ practice which usually would have annoyed Jon but today, the thought of being in the confines of his bedchambers alone even for a brief moment, sounded wonderful. As Jon changed, he mulled over the thought of sparring Robb. He came to the conclusion that nothing strange had happened between the and the more he fussed over it, the worse his day would become. Regardless, Jon still took his time changing into his gear. After 10 minutes had passed Jon feared the ridicule Robb would give him for taking so much time to change. He quickly finished, but upon exiting his bedchambers, Robb was nowhere to be found. Jon reluctantly made his way to Robb’s bedchambers to tell him to hurry up.

 

“Are you almost ready?” Jon said with a few knocks on the door. Silence ensued. “Oh by the gods-”

 

Robb opened the door, wearing only his lower body sparring gear, “What do you need?”

 

“I asked if you were almost ready… by the looks of it you aren’t.” Jon could feel heat seeping out of Robb’s body, as if he had just been exercising.

 

“That is a good observation” Robb said cockily.

 

“Robb, we’re already late. Would you please hurry up so we can get this over with?”

 

Robb closed the door and shouted back, “I’ll be down soon.”

 

Jon had heard that one too many times, and not once was it ever accurate.

 

* * *

 

On his way to the training yard, Jon thought about what Robb could have possibly been doing that would make him take so long to get ready. It would’ve seemed likely that he was stalling, just as Jon did, if he had opened the door with more gear on, but Jon figured there is no chance that Robb could possibly stall that much with just his leg gear. The fact that Jon felt heat coming off of his body also confused him further.

 

While sparring Robb, Jon was careful to stay on the defensive. Defense was his strong suit after all, and Robb tended to be better at taking the offensive. Jon wanted this session to end peacefully and be over with quickly so he focused on keeping his guard up and nothing more. In fact, Jon thought about throwing the match to ensure the session would end as soon as possible, but he knew the master of arms would ridicule him harshly and order a rematch the next day, so he continued to defend himself from Robb’s never ending onslaught of attacks. As the round carried on, Jon became carried away in thought, for he was bored of the match and desperately wanted it to be over. As Jon lost focus, his guard went down and just as quickly as he slipped into thought, Robb had delivered a blow to the side of Jon’s head. Jon fell face first into the dirt, and Robb followed him to the ground. After 5 seconds on the ground, the master of arms will declare the match over, but the part of Jon that originally wanted to throw the match, was now furious at himself for letting his guard down and even more angry at Robb for taking advantage of his unfocused state. Robb attempted to pin Jon to the ground, but Jon used a great deal of strength to push Robb off of him and get to his feet. Robb was larger than Jon, not by much, but it still took a lot to push him away, far more energy than he intended to put into this match in the first place. Robb stumbled back and Jon finally took the offensive, he kicked Robb’s legs out from under him in a sweeping motion and followed him to the ground. Jon used all his weight and sat on top of Robb. Robb looked as if he was ready to accept defeat, but just as the master of arms had counted to 4, Robb took a handful of mud and slapped it into his bastard brother’s face. The master of arms had one rule, no foul play, and using mud during a sparring round was strictly forbidden as it was indeed foul play. However, the master of arms was on the balcony of the building overlooking the match and it would take him at least two minutes to reach the two. Jon did not intend to make waste of those two minutes, so he scraped the mud from his face and landed a hard blow to Robb’s cheek. This move was also considered foul play, but Jon could hardly care. Robb responded by kneeing Jon hard in his lower back. The blow caused him to fell backwards and Robb took the opportunity to turn Jon over and push his face deep into the mud of the training yard. In all of their fighting days, Jon had never experienced Robb do a thing like this. To Jon, the action seemed like an act of dominance rather than a sparring move. Jon could do nothing more than hold still under the full weight of his brother, as he waited for the master of arms to reach them.

 

When he finally arrived, he immediately threw Robb off of Jon and ridiculed him for foul play. Despite the condition in which he found him, the master of arms had declared Jon the winner of the match. Robb became furious and left for his bedchambers in a hurry.

 

The master of arms pulled Jon aside, “You only won because you followed the rules. In a real fight you would’ve died.”

 

“It’s not like I was prepared to fight dirty-”

 

“Your real enemy won’t tell you how he fights before he fights you lad. He needs to surprise you! That’s how you win a fight.”

 

“So why didn’t you let Robb win?”

 

“He knows better. He needs to fight with honor, you just need to be smart about how you fight.”

 

Jon was used to Robb being held to a higher standard. While he didn’t agree with it, the master of arms hardly acknowledged Jon as a good fighter and he counted his win today as a victory, despite being humiliated by Robb.

 

* * *

 

 ****Robb had avoided contact with Jon ever since the match, but Jon had harbored just as much resentment towards his half brother. It wasn’t until lunch, nearly three days later, that Robb finally interacted with Jon.

 

Robb had approached Jon at his table with three other men, “We’re going for a hunt.”

 

Jon finished his mouthful of food, “Good luck then.”

 

“I wanted to ask if you would join us.”

 

Jon was nowhere near prepared for a hunt, but jumped at the opportunity to leave the castle.

 

“When will you leave?” Jon asked.

 

“As soon as we can.”

 

Jon hesitated for a moment, he didn’t want Robb to think that just because he agreed to this hunt, everything was okay between them. “Can we talk first?”

 

“I’m afraid not. We really should be leaving soon. Meet us by the front gate in an hour.” Robb quickly said before leaving with the men that accompanied him.

 

Arrogance was one of Robb’s most prominent traits. Jon couldn’t remember a time in which he didn’t talk down to him or completely disregard his wishes, but this time felt different. It was personal now, no longer sibling rivalry. Jon left without finishing his meal, and made his way back to his chambers to pack a small bag for the hunt.

 

* * *

 

After packing, Jon hastily made his way to the front gate where he was given a horse and a canteen. Jon had yet to experience the blistering heat of the day. It was already noon, but still the day seemed to grow hotter. The summers in the North are known for being unpredictable. Just a few days ago, there was a storm so furious that several trees in the godswood had been uprooted. The temperature even dropped so low that the rain became icy, right now Jon would give anything to be out in the cold rain.

 

When they finally left, Jon assumed his position at the back of the hunting party. He never enjoyed being at the front, purely because of the chaos that ensued when an elk or bear was spotted. He preferred the back where he could take in his surroundings and hopefully pick out what the bulk of the party had potentially glanced over. Today, the blistering heat of the sun indicated that anything small was deep underground and the larger game was most likely on the banks of a lake or stream. Nothing was in the forest where the party was currently searching.

The party continued on in the afternoon hours and the heat seemed to travel with them. At about 3, the hunting party reached a lake. This was the lake where Ned taught Robb and Jon to swim, fish, and properly anchor boats. It was home to some of his fondest childhood memories and Jon had figured a relaxing swim in the lake would set his persistently negative mood back on the right track. Once the party decided on resting at the lake, all of the men tied their horses to trees and took out what refreshment they had with them. Riding on horseback provided the slightest breeze to cool down the riders, but once they dismounted, the full heat of the day took its toll as the sun reflected off of the water and onto the shores of the lake. Jon felt like he could barely breathe. It didn’t take long for the men to begin undressing to ease the restriction from the hot fabric of their clothes. The men had brought with them ale to add some much needed fun to the hunt, but instead it made the overheated men more irritable than anything. Jon didn’t want to drink, not only to avoid further irritability, but also because he was determined to find something to hunt. That, however, was a problem for later in the day. Right now, Jon was on the brink of heat exhaustion and the only thing he wanted was to strip down alongside the hunters. He took off his shirt and sat under the trees, out of reach from the sun, where other men had began to gether.

 

As Jon made small talk with the men around him, his eyes wandered and he soon found Robb in an all too familiar state of undress. He smiled quickly at Jon then went back to talking amongst the hunters. Jon would otherwise be content with this gesture if Robb hadn’t refused to talk with him earlier, and adamantly avoided Jon since they left Winterfell. Jon did not acknowledge Robb and continued to speak with the men around him.

 

“I’m sick of this damned heat!” A pot bellied, grey haired man groaned.

 

“Oh shut up Gabrin we’re all hot.” Another man replied

 

“Why is nobody going in the fucking water?” Gabrin groaned again.

 

Silence amongst the men ensued.

 

“Then what are we bloody waiting for?” Gabrin shouted.

 

Jon did intend on eventually going in the water, but he found himself content lying in the shade of the forest for the time being. In a moments notice the men began stripping down completely. Jon didn’t consider himself prude but it had been a long time since he was naked around anybody else. He anxiously looked around for any men that were as content as Jon was with staying in the shade of the trees, but it seemed as though everybody was stripping down. Jon hesitantly undressed and made his way to the water.

 

The heat of the day seemed to roll off of Jon’s body like sweat as he entered the lake. It was just as cold as he last remembered, only today it was actually enjoyable. As more men entered the water, Jon became overwhelmed with the commotion and found himself struggling to maintain more than a few feet of distance between him and the nearest body. He recalled a certain shore of the lake where his father had anchored a boat for Jon and Robb to practice with. Jon had no idea where the shore was on the lake, but he figured he would find it eventually if he swam. He quickly swam away from the men to ensure nobody would follow him. Jon found that it was even more refreshing to swim as quickly as he could through the water than to merely wade in it. Upon reaching the center of the lake, he scanned the shoreline as best he could. He didn’t find the boat, but the trees on the eastern side of the lake looked familiar so he swam towards them.

 

After a short while, Jon reached the shore. To his surprise, the boat was there, and it was in good condition for lying vacant for nearly 3 years. The boat was floating in the water, but anchored to the sandy shore with a wooden stake and rope. The trees overhead shielded the boat from the sun, and to Jon there was no better place to be than in the boat in that moment. Jon began to chuckle as he realized the boat was far too small for him to lay completely down in. He settled for laying on the bottom of the boat with his feet dangling over each side into the water. Jon thought of how exposed he was with his legs spread, but he figured he was far enough away from any man who would bother him. Based on past experiences hunting, Jon figured the men would stay here until the sun set, as it was typical for the party to stop and relax for a few hours before returning to the woods, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

 

* * *

 

 ****Jon never truly fell asleep, but he found himself completely immersed in the sounds of the lake and the forest, so much so that he barely noticed the slight disturbance in the water a few feet away. Jon sat up in the boat to see his half brother swimming towards him. Jon quickly adjusted his position in the boat so he wasn’t so exposed.

 

Robb arose from the water and walked to the anchor in the shore.

 

“If you are finally ready to talk you’ve picked a bad time.” Jon says

 

“And why is that?” Robb says as he takes a seat next to the anchor.

 

“I am relaxing.”

 

“That is adorable.” Robb said condescendingly.

 

“Where else can I possibly find solitude like this?”

 

“I prefer the Godswood.” He says snarkily.

 

“You’re a prick did you know that?”

 

“I’m only kidding Jon.” Robb rises and walks to the boat.

 

Jon had his eyes closed since he first saw Robb approaching the boat, but opened them once again as he walked over to the boat. Robb wasn’t paying attention to Jon as he was walking, so Jon took a moment to glance at his half brother. He was curious more than anything. He hadn’t seen his brother naked for many years and was interested to see how he changed. After all, Jon had just seen the entirety of the hunting party completely naked without any odd feelings, why should seeing his half brother in the same state be any different?

 

Robb had strong legs, easily more muscular than Jon, with a significant dusting of curly auburn hair all over his body. It appeared much darker, wettened by the water. Jon quickly glanced at Robb’s manhood but didn’t look long as he quickly felt embarrassment flood his body.

 

Just as Jon had stopped looking at his half brother’s body, Robb spoke again, “You need to lighten up more.” he said as he began to untie the rope knot that anchored the boat to the shore.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Robb finished with the knot and gestures for Jon to move over.

 

“There isn’t enough room.”

 

“You put your feet over one side and i’ll put mine over the other.”

 

Robb entered the boat before Jon could protest further. Not only was this the incorrect way to sit in a boat of this size, but Jon realized shortly after the boat began to drift to the middle of the lake that there was no paddle on board.

 

Robb sat on one edge of the boat with his thighs and used his upper back to hold himself up on the other side of the boat. His manhood was completely exposed and Jon couldn’t tell if he was sweating with embarrassment or because the sun was now beating down on them with its full force.

 

Jon looked at Robb’s face and noticed his eyes were closed, “Did you come out here to sleep or talk?”

 

“There is nothing to talk about Jon, we argued and that’s it.”

 

“It seemed a lot more personal than that.”

 

“That’s because you’re soft.”

 

Jon chuckled, “You shoved mud in my face, stormed out of training when you lost, and avoided talking to me for days.”

 

“I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Still whining about it?” Jon cut Robb off, “Who’s the soft one now?”

 

Robb shook the boat to surprise Jon, but that was all it took for the tiny old boat to capsize, throwing both of the boys into the water.

 

“You prick!” Jon shouted as he resurfaced. Robb splashed water in his face and began to swim back to the shore.

 

Jon and Robb arrived on the shore in the same place as the anchor within a few minutes of the boat capsizing.

 

Robb sat down in the same place he had earlier, “If I’m being honest, I’ve been in a mood lately.”

 

It was the most he’d gotten from Robb in nearly a week so Jon wanted to act quickly on his openness, “Why is that?”

 

“I can’t say.”

 

“Oh what do you mean you can’t say? You hardly talk to me anymore.”

 

“It’s not that simple-”

 

“You might be a prick but you’re still my brother Robb. I won’t judge you.”

 

Robb didn’t answer.

 

“Fine then. I’ll leave it at that.”

 

Jon reentered the water to reconnect with the main group of hunters with Robb following suit.

 

Upon returning the two were approached by one of the hunters, “Where’ve you lads been?” slurring his words with obvious intoxication.

 

“We’d just gone for a swim is all.” Robb answers.

 

The man leaves without acknowledging Robb’s response.

 

“We should be heading out soon, with the sun setting we’ll be sure to find something on the way back to Winterfell.” Jon says.

 

“Right.” Robb awkwardly responds and walks off to announce to the rest of the party.

 

* * *

 

The men had long since been re-clothed and were an hour into their journey back. Robb approached Jon out of nowhere and rode alongside him for a while. Jon didn’t know what to make of it, seeing as Robb had yet to talk, but for the first time in a while, he enjoyed the company of his half brother.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you.” Robb says. “There isn’t a right or wrong time to talk about it.”

 

“If you’ve got some kind of disease let me know now so I can keep my distance.”

 

Robb chuckles, “It’s nothing like that.”

 

Jon stays silent, he is respecting Robb’s secrecy here. If he pressures him he could potentially make things between them worse than how they were before the hunt.

 

“Again, I don’t want to keep it from you I just-”

 

“Robb, I’m not forcing you to talk. I’ll be here for you when you’re ready” Jon replies kindly.

 

Robb replies with a smile.

 

The hunting party suddenly stops and men begin to talk amongst themselves.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Robb asks.

 

Out of nowhere, Greywind appears down by the collecting mass of hunters and jogs over to Robb and Jon. The two dismount from their horses, knowing full well Greywind has found something worth showing his owner.

 

“You three,” Robb points toward a small group of men who have dismounted their horses as well, “Take your bows and follow me.”

 

Just like that, Robb disappears into the woods following Greywind.

 

“You too Jon!” Robb shouts from out of sight.

 

Jon follows excitedly.

 

* * *

 

The group of 5 slow their pace in the woods as Greywind stops and begins to growl. Jon glances around the woods to see what Greywind has spotted. Surely enough, he sees a gathering of 7 elk in a patch of tall grass. The sun is nearly set, however there is still enough light to take aim. Jon quietly alerts the other men of the nearby game and they all take aim. Jon and Robb each are able to take down a mature female cow, and the three men all focused on taking down the bull. The rest of the elk scatter and the small party of men rejoice.

 

More than anything, Jon is happy he made a kill so that he doesn’t have to worry about lugging a carcass back to Winterfell.

 

* * *

 

It took a long time for the city to settle down after the party returned with the three large elk. A feast was held that very night and it seemed as though the entire city was there.

 

Even after the feast ended, Jon did not want to sleep. He had a lot on his mind and a strange urge to relieve himself in a way he hadn’t done in ages. Even though Jon’s bedchambers had a lock, he didn’t feel comfortable relieving himself with both Bran and Arya having their bedchambers on either side of Jon’s. It was forbidden for any of the Stark children to be out of their chambers once Lord and Lady Stark had gone to sleep, but Jon cared little for their rules at this particular moment.

 

Jon thought briefly of seeing Robb instead, figuring he could distract him from his urges, but ultimately Jon decided on the Godswood. It was, according to Robb, the most secluded area in the city, especially in the late hours of the night.

 

* * *

 

Jon was almost to the Godswood when a guard approached from out of nowhere. The guard smelled of ale and Jon instantly knew he was returning from the feast and not on patrol. Still, the guard asked, “What’re you doing out so late? I reckon your father wouldn’t approve of this.”

 

“Forgive me, I couldn’t sleep. Headed to the Godswood to relieve myself-” Jon stopped immediately. He must have been more tired than he felt, otherwise he never would have said that to anybody, let alone a guard.

 

The guard looked at him in all of his drunken stupor, “You left your room in the middle of the night to take a piss in the Godswood?”

 

Jon hoped the man was too drunk to realize that every citizen in Winterfell had a chamber pot in their dwellings. Still, Jon couldn’t find the right words to respond. “Well-” the guard’s laughter cut Jon off.

 

“Oh, you’re not going to take a piss. You’re going to do the other kind of relieving aren’t you?”

Even in the darkness of the night, Jon was sure the guard could see his face flush with color.

 

The guard laughed again, “Don’t fuss about it lad. I won’t tell.” He said and then leaned closer to Jon with a smile, “It is the quietest place in Winterfell.”

 

Not quite the response Jon expected, but also not nearly as bad as it could have been. While slightly alarmed by the peculiarity of the situation, Jon persisted into the Godswood.

 

Once in the thick of the Godswood, Jon took off his shirt and continued walking. Despite it being night, it was still uncomfortably hot. His destination was the pool in the middle of the Godswood, underneath the Weirwood.

 

Jon tread carefully, not being able to see very well in the dark, but made his way all the same. It had been ages since Jon last came out to the Godswood to relieve himself. He did it often in his younger years, as that was when his desires were most uncontrollable. He stopped as he gained control of his urges, but here he was approaching the small pool underneath the Weirwood, feeling like he was a boy again.

 

Jon rolled up the bottoms of his smallclothes and dipped his feet into the cool pond. It was completely clear water absent of any mud or fish. The only life around the pool was the moss surrounding it and the forest itself.

 

Jon enjoyed the fleeting distraction he had from the beauty of the moonlit forest, but was soon face to face with his urges once again. It was after all why he came to the Godswood in the first place. Jon released himself from the confines of his breeches and began to stroke his length. The act itself was not unnerving to him, it was what he thought about as he relieved himself. He could not help but imagine Robb lying across the boat, completely exposed earlier in the day. As Jon continued to pleasure himself, images of Robb’s manhood flooded his mind. Jon hadn’t consciously focused on that part of Robb earlier in the day, but he must have been looking because he seemed to remember every detail of it. Robb was uncircumcised, as all of the north men were, and his manhood was thick, even in it’s unaroused state. Jon had grown so used to stifling any sexual thoughts he had of other men that he forgot how good it felt to indulge. He felt himself nearing release when movement in the woods pulled him from his state of pleasure.

 

“Jon? Are you here?” Robb’s voice echoed through the Godswood.

 

Jon had never dressed himself so quickly. He put his shirt on and laced up his breeches, but he could do very little for the large member pulsating through the thin fabric of his pants.

 

“You weren’t in your room.” Robb said, clearly taking notice of the bulge in Jon’s pants. Jon couldn’t see his face in the dark, but he could almost hear Robb’s heart racing.

 

“What did you need?” Jon says as nonchalantly as possible.

 

“The…” Robb draws out the word and pauses, “The men who took down those elk with us invited us to the stables to celebrate. I can meet you-”

 

Jon laughs awkwardly, “I’m ready now Robb.”

 

With that Robb turned and began walking back through the woods. Jon wasn’t naive, he knew full well his half brother had seen his state of arousal, but he wondered if Robb had actually seen him pleasuring himself. He had only heard the disturbance in the woods from Robb’s movement when he was practically at the Weirwood. The thought of Robb watching him made Jon embarrassed. He had been thinking of him while he pleasured himself after all.

 

* * *

 

The stables outside the city was the go to venue for smaller gatherings that involved alcohol. Jon had enjoyed a drink every once in awhile, and having abstained from drinking during the hunt, he was more than willing now to unwind and drink a tankard of cold ale.

 

A few hours passed by, time enough for the ale to work itself from Jon’s body. The relaxation brought about by the gathering had caused Jon to forget about the awkward ordeal earlier, and Robb seemed to as well after downing a few tankards of ale. They talked as brothers until the gathering died down. The men who couldn’t handle their alcohol passed out on hay bails and Robb dispersed the rest of the men by declaring the gathering over.

 

Jon was prepared to go home after the celebration, but Robb convinced him to detour through the Godswood. As they walked, Jon slowly began to remember the embarrassment he felt only a few hours ago.

 

“It is really late Robb, I think I’m going to-”

 

“Jon” Robb says then pauses.

 

“If you’re going to interrupt me, you should finish speaking.”

 

“I understand, but it is a sensitive matter.”

 

“I don’t think I have the energy left to care.” Jon says with a chuckle as he sits down at the base of the Weirwood tree.

 

“Why were you down here earlier?” Robb says, taking a seat far away from Jon.

 

“Was it not obvious?”

 

“That’s why I’m asking.”

 

“I’m confused Robb-”

 

“Were you touching yourself?”

 

Jon is taken aback by what he says, but is far too tired to not be entirely transparent, “Yes I was.” Robb didn’t respond and looked as if he was still wanting to hear something from Jon. Jon continued, “You interrupted me. I thought it was obvious when I saw you looking at my-”

 

“I feel like an idiot now.”

 

“Why is that?” Jon says with a chuckle.

 

“I’ve seen you come out here before.”

 

“That was ages ago, how could you possibly know about that.”

 

“Why do you think?” Robb says in a suggestive, yet shy manner.

 

Jon had never thought Robb the type to care about being in the privacy of the Godswood to pleasure himself. “It’s much easier for you to do it in your bedchambers.”

 

“Aye thats why I stopped coming out here.” Robb laughs.

 

“Then how did you know to find me here tonight?”

 

“Well,” Robb waits for a moment, “One night when we were much younger, I had come to your chambers only to see you sneaking away. I followed you because I wanted to scare you but what I saw frightened me.”

 

“It’s not that scary Robb.”

 

“I had never seen anybody do a thing like that before.”

 

Jon was surprised he was the first of the two to experiment with self pleasure. He had always assumed Robb would’ve discovered it himself as he usually beat Jon as the first to experience most things. He had been first to shoot a bow, hunt, swim, catch a fish… nearly every experience Jon had, Robb had experienced prior.

 

“How did I not see you?”

 

“Well you didn’t see me earlier-” Robb cuts himself off.

 

Jon had suspected Robb of watching him and he nearly just admitted it.

 

“There isn’t much to see I’m afraid.” Jon tried to play it off.

 

“I’m an idiot Jon I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

“It isn’t that important to me. Everybody gets curious. Even today I had to look at you just because I haven’t seen you like that in so long.”

 

“I could tell.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t call yourself an idiot if you know I do it too.”

 

“It’s different now though.”

 

“How is it different Robb?” Jon asks.

 

“We’re grown.”

 

“That didn’t stop you.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about earlier today actually.”

 

Jon suddenly became invested in the conversation. He had an idea of what Robb was about to say but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

 

“Don’t think I’m perverted for saying this.”

 

“I’ve already told you I won’t judge you.”

 

Robb hesitates for a long time, clearly struggling with something, “I’ve been having these urges. Different from when I was a kid.”

 

“We’re adults now Robb, it’s common for our urges to be different.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Then tell me.”

 

“I’ve been curious.”

 

“About?” Jon says, careful not to pry too much.

 

“About men, everything about them really.” He pauses, expecting disapproval from Jon, but he doesn’t even take a second glance at Robb, “The other day I had a dream and later in the day I couldn’t even focus on anything else.”

 

“Was it before our sparring match?”

 

Robb is silent.

 

“That’s why you were taking so damn long.” Jon says with laughter

 

“I feel like it’s wrong to joke about Jon.”

 

“There is nothing wrong about any of this Robb.”

 

“It’s unnatural.”

 

“And who said that.”

 

“The septons only teach us about our own bodies and how to know you like a woman.”

 

“I’ve never heard a septon say it’s wrong to like another man.”

 

Robb waits a while before speaking, “Why are you so calm about this?”

 

Jon was okay with the questioning when it wasn’t his turn to give the answers.

 

He tries to evade the actual question, “I just know a lot about this topic is all.”

 

“It sounds to me like you know a lot about how I feel too.” Robb says, “Almost as if you’ve felt this too.”

 

“I told you it’s natural Robb what more do you want from me.”

 

“I want you to be honest.”

 

Jon realizes he hasn’t been sharing nearly as much as Robb.

 

“Tell me how you feel, not what you know to be right.” Robb speaks again.

 

“I know exactly how you feel.”

 

“So you have the same urges?”

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

A few minutes of complete silence ensues. Robb is first to break it, “So did you want to finish?”

 

“I was done talking.” Jon says, confused.

 

Robb doesn’t say anything else and Jon soon realizes he wasn’t talking about their conversation, he was talking about what he was doing earlier.

 

“You want me to…” Jon pauses, struggling to find the right words, “Am I to assume, if I do in fact want to finish, that I am to do it in front of you?”

 

Jon understands where Robb is coming from. He has in fact felt the same way for many years, but sharing this feeling with somebody else is foreign to Jon.

 

“Forgive me. It’s too much to ask. You know I would never ask this of you if I wasn’t so tired or if I hadn’t drank earlier. I just thought that since we were so close-”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Robb repeats the word, “That’s it?”

 

“There isn’t much else to it Robb.” Jon answers as he gets up from beside the Weirwood and sits down with his feet dangling in the pond, just how he was positioned earlier. He is reluctant to start right away, not sure if Robb really wants this.

 

“Tell me when I should start.” Jon says.

 

“You don’t really have to do this.”

 

“I’m willing to if this is what you want.”

 

“I do.”

 

Jon palms at the growing erection in his breeches before unlacing them. Robb looks away at first, but looks back as Jon begins to pleasure himself, dipping his hand in the pond water to slicken his member. He pulls his cock away from his body at first, releasing it and letting it snap back against his lower stomach. Robb is doing all he can to keep as quiet and as still as possible. This was what he had wanted to see, since he had first had an urge, and he found it difficult to not be overwhelmed.

 

“When do you want me to stop?” Jon said as he continued to stroke his length.

 

Robb didn’t answer.

 

“Well if you can’t talk, at least come a little closer. I feel like I’m touching myself in front of a damn shadow.” Jon says with a laugh, in between uneven breaths.

 

Robb moves to the edge of the pond, lowering his feet into the pond, hesitantly before leaning back on his hands. Jon can finally see his face, lit by the moonlight, and a growing bulge in his breeches.

 

The thought of Robb hard nearly sends Jon over the edge, “Robb, I’m about to finish.”

 

“Okay, you can stop now.”

 

Jon takes his hand away from his member, sighing at the loss of contact.

 

“Did you see what you wanted to?”

 

“I don’t know.” Robb says, breathing heavily, “I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

 

“You haven’t touched yourself yet.” Jon says, nodding at the bulge in Robb’s pants. “I think I’d be overwhelmed too if I sat there for that long without at least unlacing my breeches.”

 

“I should do that then?” Robb asks.

 

“Your choice.”

 

Robb begins to unlace his breeches, but still can’t seem to bring himself to unlace them all the way.

 

Jon took his breeches off all the way, along with his shirt, hoping to encourage Robb to do the same. It was, however, to no avail as Robb had now become awestruck at the naked man in front of him. Jon may not have been as muscularly built as Robb, but he was lean. In this moment Robb could only think of tracing every muscle and curve on Jon’s body with his hands.

 

“Here,” Jon said as he sunk into the pond and made his way over to Robb.

 

Robb could hardly move as Jon began to lift up his shirt.

 

“Start with this.” Jon said as Robb pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Even though the nighttime air was humid and uncomfortably warm, Robb was instantly relieved after removing his shirt.

 

“What about your breeches?”

 

Robb still looked hesitant.

 

“Look, I did it, and nobody else in the entire world besides me or you, knows about it.”

 

“Can you help?” Robb shyly asked.

 

“You don’t have to ask me that.” Jon chuckles as he begins to unlace the final portion of Robb’s breeches.

 

Jon can feel Robb’s manhood pulsing under the fabric as he pulls open the front of his pants. Robb audibly moans as his member releases from the confines of the breeches.

 

Jon knew Robb would have a large cock, but he couldn’t truly assume just how big it would be. Robb was at least 7 inches in girth and surely a couple inches longer in length.

 

“By the gods…” Jon says in astonishment.

 

“It isn’t much bigger than yours.”

 

“Do you really think?” Jon asks sarcastically.

 

Jon has never much thought about how he sized up to other men. There wasn’t much point to it as men in the North didn’t tend to share those details with each other. In comparison to Robb, Jon is hardly more than an inch shorter in length, however Robb’s girth is much greater.

 

“Do you want to compare?” Robb asks.

 

“Come into the water.” Jon says as he ushers Robb into the pool by his forearm.

 

Robb then sits down on the shallower side of the pool, Jon follows and takes his very aroused member in his hand. Robb does the same and the two of them move closer to each other to compare their manhood.

 

“You’re barely smaller Jon…” Robb drifts off as he looks at the two of their cocks next to each other.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Robb says

 

“Of course.”

 

“Would you ever do anything else with a man?”

 

With that, Jon kneels down into the pool and takes Robb into his mouth. Robb lets out a moan, unable to keep from stifling his pleasure.

 

“Something like that?” Jon pauses briefly to say.

 

“Yes exactly likely that.” Robb can’t help from bringing his hand to the back of Jon’s head.

 

Jon listened to Robb’s gesture and continued to pleasure him with his mouth. Jon didn’t know much about pleasuring another person, but he figured that if it felt good on himself, it would feel good on Robb as well. Jon paid extra attention to the head of Robb’s cock as he would do to his own manhood when he pleasured himself. Robb was completely wrapped up in the sensation, so much so that Jon paused for a moment, out of fear he would finish right there.

 

Instead of pleasuring Robb’s member, Jon began to massage the area underneath Robb’s balls, just to get a feel of how he would react.

 

“Have you ever done it before?” Jon asked as he looked up to a confused, yet curious Robb.

 

“Have you?”

 

“A few times before.” Jon replied.

 

“Does it not hurt?” Robb asked, growing increasingly curious.

 

“It just takes some getting used to is all.” Jon could tell Robb was becoming nervous, “If you go slow enough, it is very enjoyable.”

 

“Would you try it on me?”

 

Jon took a bit of the pond water and began to massage around Robb’s hole, “If you put your legs up on the side of the pond, it’ll be easier”

 

Robb obliges, moving to sit on the rock ledge on the side of the pond. Jon continues to massage his hole, periodically adding water to his hands. Once Jon is confident Robb is comfortable enough, he begins to suck on his member again. Slowly, Jon licks a trail from the tip of Robb’s cock, down to below his balls. In one swift motion, Jon begins to pleasure Robb’s hole with his tongue.

 

“That’s different.” Robb says as his head rolls back in pleasure.

 

Once Robb has become accustomed to the sensation, Jon returns his hand, ensuring sure it is slick with pond water and saliva, Jon slowly pushes the tip of his index finger into Robb. He works Robb’s cock as he continues to push his finger in more. Robb shows no signs of discomfort, even after Jon’s finger is in all the way to the base.

 

“Should I add another?” Jon asks.

 

“If you think it will feel good.” Robb, somewhat hesitantly, says.

 

Jon removes his index finger briefly, eliciting a groan from Robb, before lining up his index and middle finger together this time.

 

As Jon pushes in deeper, Robb seems to wince, “Do you want me to-”

 

“By the gods Jon don’t stop.” Robb moaned, as if his body had been completely overtaken by pleasure.

 

After experimenting on himself one night, Jon found a spot inside of himself that elicited vast amounts of pleasure. He began to curl his fingers in search of the same spot inside of Robb. Jon knew Robb would feel the most pleasure from this. As Jon moved his fingers, Robb’s body tensed and he moaned loudly.

 

“Is this alright?” Jon asked, resuming the movement of his index finger ever so slightly.

 

Robb looked to be flushed with red from head to toe and his breaths were heavy and uneven. Still, he managed to utter two words, “Please Jon.”

 

Jon complied, and pushed on that sensitive spot inside Robb once more. He knew Robb was extremely close, and he wanted to be in complete control when he finished. For the moment, Jon was receiving a great deal of pleasure just from hearing Robb moan as he hit the sensitive spot inside of him.

 

Robb moved one of his hands to the back of Jon’s head, and Job knew what that meant. Robb was practically fucking himself on Jon’s hand as he moved his mouth to pleasure his cock.

 

Jon began to time each movement of his fingers with pleasuring his cock, he knew this would bring him to the edge.

 

It wasn’t long before Robb let Jon know of his status of arousal.

 

“I’m so close Jon.” He moaned, and moments later his breaths quickened even more as he finished inside of Jon’s mouth. Jon hadn’t originally intended to swallow, but it seemed as though it was the appropriate response.

 

After Robb had caught his breath slightly, Jon withdrew his fingers.

 

“Your turn.” Robb said excitedly in between labored breaths.

 

Jon wasn’t exactly sure as to what Robb was going to do, but he was near insanity at his current state of arousal. Not only had he been struggling with urges for the past week, but he had already been on the verge of finishing twice and Robb still finished before him.

 

“Can you sit on the edge?” Robb asked

 

Jon just nodded, he was too turned on to even care how he was sitting, so long as he was being pleasured. Jon put both of his legs up on the edge of the pond and laid on his back just as Robb had suggested. Robb stepped down into the pond and got on his knees. Robb began to stroke Jon’s stiff member and after a while, Jon began to wonder what Robb was going to try. His own thoughts were interrupted by a warm pressure against his hole. Jon couldn’t contain the moan that escaped from his mouth even if he tried. Jon lifted his head to see Robb doing the same he had done to him earlier. From what Jon could see, Robb looked to be completely invested, he was now confident in what he was doing and genuinely seemed to enjoy it. While the feeling was nearly overwhelming to Jon, he had grown quite used to using his fingers when he was being pleasured. He was about to ask Robb for more when he suddenly stopped.

 

“Why are you stopping.” Jon groaned, trying not to sound pushy.

 

“I’m hard again.” Robb sheepishly responded, he almost sounded ashamed that he couldn’t control his body.

 

“Do you think I can try something different.” Robb asked.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“How would it feel if I put it inside you?” Robb answered, shyly yet again.

 

Jon had yet to experiment with anything other than his fingers but anything involving penetration, especially if it was Robb inside of him, sounded heavenly.

 

“It would probably feel good.” Jon answered, still insanely aroused.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Jon.” Robb said assertively, “Will you tell me if I’m hurting you?”

 

“As long as you go slow there shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Robb looked at Jon, still not having answered the question.

 

“Yes Robb, I will tell you.”

 

With that Robb smiled and used his saliva to slick his member, before lining himself up with Jon’s entrance. All Jon could do to keep himself from going insane at the lack of current stimulation was to moan. After a short while, Jon opened his eyes and saw that Robb was teasing him.

 

“By the Gods are you going to make me beg you?” Robb just looked up at Jon, still teasing his hole. “Please Robb.”

 

“Please what?”

 

Jon didn’t want to say it out loud but he knew it is what Robb wanted to hear, “Please fuck me Robb. Please by the old gods and the new just fuck me.” Jon said, making clear eye contact with Robb.

 

Robb then, very slowly, began to push himself into Jon. Although Robb was going very slowly, it was a lot for Jon get used to, but his arousal overshadowed any discomfort he was feeling.

 

“Are you okay?” Robb asked, as Jon seemed to wince underneath him.

 

Jon couldn’t keep from looking uncomfortable but he knew he just needed a moment to adjust. He looked at Robb and it was as if he knew exactly what Jon wanted. Robb paused, waiting for a response from Jon.

 

A moment passed before Jon answered, “Okay, keep going.”

 

Robb continued to push in until all of his length was buried inside of Jon. Jon was shocked that he could actually take all of him, but his shock soon turned to impatience. He began grinding himself on Robb’s cock, and Robb took it as a sign to start moving. He slowly started to thrust, and with each passing moment the thrusts grew more intense. Jon could do nothing more than moan loudly while being fucked by Robb. He needed release and he needed it fast, so he brought his hands to his cock.

 

Robb moved aside Jon’s hands and replaced them with his own, “Let me.” He said as he began to time his thrusts with the movement of his hand on Jon’s member.

 

As stimulating as the feeling was to Jon, he needed more. He found it strange he would think it possible to want more, but at their current awkward positioning, Robb’s thrusts missed that sensitive place inside of Jon.

 

Robb, seeming to have read his mind yet again, took his hand away from Jon’s cock, and began to readjust. He slowed his pace briefly and grabbed Jon under his thighs, before lifting him until his lower back was off the edge of the pond. Robb then thrusted into Jon with his full force. From this angle, Robb was able to hit the sensitive area inside of Jon. In fact, with every thrust Robb did just that. Robb secured Jon’s legs over his shoulders so his hands were free to pleasure him. Robb once again began to pump Jon’s cock in time with his thrusts. With Jon’s legs still on his shoulders, Robb leaned down to meet Jon’s mouth with a passionate kiss.

 

“Harder.” Jon moaned into Robb’s mouth.

 

Robb obliged immediately and the sensation soon became too much for Jon to handle. With one final thrust, Jon finished all over his stomach and Robb’s hand. As he finished, Jon clenched around Robb’s cock and this brought him over the edge as well as he finished deep inside of Jon.

 

Shortly after, Robb pulled out of Jon and sank backwards into the pond, taking Jon’s hand and pulling him with him. They both collapsed in the water, which now felt intensely cold in comparison to their exhausted and overheated bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> While I did describe Robb as having hair all over his body and I threw some numbers around for how big he is, I wanted to leave their physical descriptions relatively ambiguous and besides we do know what the actors who played them looked like and I am in fact using their physical likeness in this work. Of course, we do not know what Richard Madden and Kit Harrington have underneath their breeches so I didn't want to take full liberty in describing exactly what they would look like underneath it all. (Leaving some things to the imagination is fun after all!!)
> 
> Again, please leave a comment just to say what you thought of this work and if there are any questions, I will respond as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
